Parallel Universe
by ZZefyre
Summary: When Adam wakes up to find himself in the Minecraft world, how will he react? Who will he meet? Will he remember how he got here and who did this to him? Fighting against the odds, all he has is hope. Join Adam and friends as the ultimate battle is fought, and the ultimate decisions are made. T for blood and occasional swearing.
1. Prologue

**(A/N): Hi readers! First story to this site! Just a coincidence I happened to start this on Christmas Eve, it's a nice time ****to start a story, so that's what I did**

**. I really hope some people will read this :/ I've read heaps of other fanfics so i thought I might give it a try. I'm really excited for this, I'm not entirely sure how it's going to turn out, but I will try to work on it as much as I can. This is a veeeery short prologue, but enjoy! More will come soon. BTW I suck at prologues :)**

**_(Adam's POV)_**

As I start to wake up, my vision is blurry. Now I'm lying on a bed, I try to move, but can't. I hear voices murmuring in the background.

"Will he be okay?"

"Of course, it's not like it's permanent."

"I hope so..."

My vision starts to focus, but then I feel a needle jab into my arm. The last thing I see is that one face. The one who I thought I could trust.

**A/N: Haha, yay! So that was short as I said before, but 1st chapter will be coming soon and will much be longer, cos I suck at intros :P. Hope you guys enjoy this story, feel free to leave a review and tell me what you think? Anyway guys peace! ~****_ZZefyre_**


	2. Where Am I?

**(A/N) This isn't a really long chapter, still sorta the intro, they will get longer as I go on. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Where am I?"

I woke up to find myself in pitch black, so dark I couldn't tell if my eyes were open or closed. But then the darkness lifted slowly, just so I could make out something shiny at the end of the hallway I appeared to be standing in. I slowly got up and walked towards it, but something wasn't right, I could feel it. I paused in front of it. It was a button. What will it do? I thought. There was only one way to find out. As I pushed the cold stone surface, something moved behind me. I spun around, only to get the greatest shock of my life. It was a mirror. Just an ordinary mirror. It was what was inside the mirror that scared me.

My Minecraft skin. Staring back at me with an expression of horror parallel to my own. Every detail was so familiar yet so new to me. Slowly, I raised my hand above my head as the mirror figure copied my every move.

How could this have happened?

How did I get here? Who did this to me? I thought. I got up and got a proper view of my surroundings for the first time. Then I remembered.

Being pulled out of my home in the middle of the night, gagged so I couldn't scream. They threatened me with a gun, then I was taken to a building, and I finally woke up to see that face.

But I couldn't remember who.

The floor dropped open beneath me as I fell and hit the ground with a thud. The last thing I saw was a lone blocky tree before I blacked out.

* * *

**(A/N) As I said before this wasn't a very long chapter. I will update soon but for now, peace! ****_~ ZZefyre_**


	3. Survival

"Mmph" I groaned as the sunlight seeped under my eyelids. I dozed for a couple of minutes before finally opening my eyes and closing them again to see if I was dreaming. But of course, I wasn't. This was real now.

I started to panic, What will I do? How will I get home? These thoughts raced through my mind. I was getting overwhelmed, I needed to escape, but there was no escape. I started to run, as fast as I could as if I could leave this world behind. After what seemed hours, my breath caught up with me and I collapsed onto the ground, the thoughts swirling around my mind as I passed out.

I sat up, this time remembering exactly where I was. I stood up slowly and looked around me. It was completely flat, but off in the distance, there were trees. Trees, the word ran through my mind. Before, they were only things to look at, or climb, but now they were survival. I knew how to play Minecraft, and I knew exactly what happened if I didn't get shelter. The big question struck me. What if I die? I didn't want to find out. I looked up at the sun. It was low in the sky, and steadily making it's way down towards the horizon. I started to run again, this time aware of how my blocky feet made contact with the ground at every step. Nearly there, I thought. Nearly there.

* * *

I had done it. Just. I could see the first monsters spawning in the distance as I put the last blocks into place. It was hard work. I looked at my fists, red from punching wood for hours. It hurt. I didn't even know pain existed in Minecraft. I could hear my stomach growling, hungry from the endless running I had done before. Of course there were no animals where I was, only trees, grass and more trees. My thoughts snapped back to the present as I heard a zombie outside. Much more realistic, and deadly, than I had ever thought before. With no bed, I sat on the cold hard floor, desperately clutching the wood.

Wood.

Crafting bench.

Tools.

Sword.

Food.

I started to think through the process. I pulled 4 oak wood out of my pocket and looked at it. Funny how it did that. Also very convenient, but heavy. I placed one on the ground and watched as it turned into planks as I picked it up. I tried to do it again, but it wouldn't work. I was puzzled. Then it clicked. I could only put the materials down with my left hand, and if I wanted to craft it, I had to pick it up with my right hand. Interesting, I thought. I made the rest of my wood into planks and looked at it satisfactorily. My very first crafting. So simple, yet such an achievement. A sense of pride ran through me as I made my crafting bench, then a set of tools. They were only wooden, but to me they were as precious as diamond. As I looked at them, I thought, I can do this, I can survive.

I will survive.

* * *

**(A/N) Three chapters in less than 24 hours, woo! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! This one was a bit longer than the first ones. There's not much more for me to say, so peace! _~ ZZefyre_**


	4. Too Close for Comfort

I didn't sleep that night, I spent the time sitting on the cold hard floor listening to the groans of monsters all around me. But finally I could see the light from the sunrise seeping through the door. Once I saw the monsters burn, I wearily got up and ventured outside. I knew I had to find food soon, so I went back inside, gathered my supplies and started the trek into nowhere. I decided to leave my makeshift house there, who knows, I might see it again someday. The day was half over before I saw a change in the scenery, there was a massive jungle directly in front of me. This brightened my hopes, and I started walking faster. I was nearly there when I saw movement in the corner of my eye. I whipped around, sword in hand, to come gaze upon the things I had been looking for.

Pig.

Not just one, but five. Running towards them, I raised my sword and slaughtered them all. I had pork. I was saved. I ate them all except one hungrily and put the remaining one into my pocket. I still had half of the day left, so I continued walking, killing cows and pigs on the way. I walked all the way through the jungle and I reached the edge, where desert sprawled all around the border. This was a good place I thought. I started chopping down nearby trees until I had five stacks of wood. My arms were aching by nightfall, and I had just finished making another little house. There would be room for expansion later. Just as the first monsters were starting to spawn in the distance, I put down the door and went inside. It was pitch black, I hadn't been mining so I had no torches. I lay down on the cold hard floor, and fell into a restless sleep.

I woke up again, I looked outside, it was the middle of the night. I got up and came face to face with a creeper.

Shit.

It blew up, my whole house was gone, and I was left standing in a pit. I knew I had only 5 hearts left, it was flashing in my mind. My whole body ached from the impact, especially my leg. Before I knew what was happening, I had an arrow through my arm. I looked at it, I could see my sleeve turning red. I got up and ran, dodging zombies and hearing more explosions behind me. I was shot another 2 times, both in my back. I stumbled into the jungle, desperately searching for a climbable tree.

There it was.

A good hundred metres away, but it had vines all the way to the top. I put on a burst of speed, and reached the base of the tree in seconds. I started to climb, as arrows whizzed past me. One reached it's target. Straight through my arm, I fell a few metres until I got a good grip with my good arm. I hauled myself up to the top. I looked down. What a mistake that was. An arrow through the head was all it took me to collapse back on the leaves. Before I passed out, I could see in my mind, half a heart left.


	5. Stars

**(A/N) This chapter has a bit of blood, so I just wanted to warn you guys. I do still recommend reading it though. Thanks to the people who have been leaving reviews, I really appreciate it!**

* * *

I ached all over. Last night had been a nightmare. I sat up, and leaned forward, my head was spinning. I put my hand up to it and flinched as my brain exploded in pain. Once it had died down a bit, it still throbbed, I put my hand up again, wincing as the pain came back. I moved it upwards to where the pain was coming from and felt a swollen lump with a long stick coming out of my head. My vision was starting to blur from the pain so I pulled my hand away. I sat there panting, as I looked at my arm, my sleeve stained red, an arrow piercing through. I went to lie down again, and screamed as my back felt like it was being torn open. I sat up quickly as my back became numb. I never thought it was going to be this hard. I knew what I had to do though, but it could wait. I lied back on my side and sleep came.

When I woke up, it was midday. I decided I could spend a few days here, just to recover my health. But I would never heal with arrows stuck inside of me. I decided to start with my arm, looking at the dried blood. With my good hand, I gripped the arrow. I was shaking, and the movement caused ripples of pain around the arrow. Here goes nothing. I closed my eyes and braced myself.

The pain was immense, like nothing I had ever felt before. It was over quickly though, and my arm was numb. I knew that was bad. I looked at the arrow, then I threw it off the tree in a sudden fit of rage.

"Why me? Why did you choose me? What did I ever do to you? Why did you have to send me to this goddam fucking place?" Tears were streaming down my face as I screamed to the heavens. In my fury I yanked both arrows out of my back but it was too much. I fell back onto the soft leaves. I felt like I was on fire, beyond fire. I would never forgive the person who sent me here.

After I had calmed down slightly, I picked up the arrows beside me, covered with blood. I would keep these, keep the memory of the pain for whenever I was ready to give up. I placed them down on the far side of the tree. I could see blood streaming down my left arm, I wouldn't be using it for a while, but I didn't care. There was still one more arrow. The one that would be the hardest and hurt the most. It sickened me just to think about. I wouldn't do it right now. I imagined what I must look like right now, bloody and battered. My suit hadn't torn though, these Runescape outfits came in handy. Just then I realised I was hungry. Amongst the pain I had never noticed. I pulled a porkchop out of my pocket and munched on it. That would do for now, I didn't want to waste it.

Now for my head. I had to do it sometime or later, so why not now? I could already imagine what it was going to feel like. I gritted my teeth and tried to focus on something else, but it was impossible. I could hear the pounding in my head as I gripped the arrow. I could feel the point inside my head. I didn't pull it out fast this time, I knew if I did that, my whole forehead would be torn up. As soon as I started to move it, the pain erupted. It only got worse, but I was going to bear through it. At last, it came out, and dark red blood poured down into my eye. My head was throbbing in pain, even the breeze blowing against my raw skin. That was gonna leave one hell of a scar. I leaned forward over my knees and closed my eyes, trying to relax and let the pain ride over me. It helped. I sat there for what seemed like hours, it was night by the time that I moved. I wasn't going to sleep tonight. I would stay wide awake until dawn. I was safe. I lay on my back, ignoring the pain and I looked up at the stars. It was the first time I had actually felt happy in this world, even though I was in the most pain I had ever been through. But that wasn't permanent. I knew that I would heal. Some scars would be left, but I wouldn't die. Before I knew it, it was dawn. I watched the stars fade into a light blue sky. It was beautiful. I slowly sat up, aware not to be too fast. The pain had died down a bit, but I still had more to do. I needed something to stop the blood flow. I looked at what I had in my pocket. Wood, meat and leather. That would do. I climbed down the tree, careful not to put any weight on my injured arm, and went in search of a lake. Luckily, there was one not too far from my tree, and I washed the leather thoroughly. There was no use using a bandage if it was just going to make my arm infected. I climbed back up my tree, falling a bit, but I eventually got back up. Panting, I pulled up the sleeve on my arm. I didn't realise how bad it was. Dried blood everywhere, mixed with trickles of bright red fresh liquid still oozing from the puncture wound. I nearly threw up, I had never had a stomach for medicine or blood, but I was gonna have to deal with it. I started to wrap the leather around, making it tight, until it was completely surrounded by a few layers of leather. Since it was still wet, it stuck down which was good, because I couldn't tie anything with rectangular hands. I wondered how I actually did anything with rectangular hands, it was a lot easier than it sounded. I bandaged up my head, but didn't bother with my back, I didn't have enough leather anyway.

I was glad that was over. I ate some porkchops and decided I needed to start making this a more liveable place. I surrounded the top of the tree with wood, leaving the floor as leaves. I had a gap for where I could get up and down so I made a trapdoor, just in case. I decided to leave the top open, so I could gaze up at the stars. They were the only things I really liked about this world so far. I looked around at my creation. It was nice looking, much bigger than my previous houses. I liked it. I looked up at the sky, I had lost track of the time. The night was half over. Had that much time really passed? I suddenly realised how tired I was, it was time to rest. I still hadn't found any sheep, so I sat back on the leaves, they were much more comfortable than dirt, and I let sleep take me.


	6. Not Alone

It had been a few days since I nearly died, and I was sitting on my bed. I had finally found some sheep, deep in the jungle. I had expanded my house, leaving the roof open was a good idea because it let in a bit of light, even at night. I still ended to go and mine, but I dreaded to. I would have to find coal quickly. I accidentally banged my left arm against my bed as I got up. I had completely forgotten about my injuries and I only remembered when my arm started to ache. I unwrapped the bandage, wondering how it was going to be. All of the remaining blood was dried and it looked like the wound was closed over. It was still a bit swollen, so I would have to be careful. I went down to the lake to clean the bandages again before I put them back on, and I decided to clean my wounds as well.

I carefully waded into the lake and put my arm in. It stung at first, but the cold clear water soothed it. I lowered my whole body in, so it could reach my head and back. I relaxed there for a while, before emerging dripping wet. I would dry on the way.

I ventured out I to the desert, still trailing water, looking for any break in the flat sand. I had made myself a full set of leather armour, it wasn't that strong, but it was better than nothing. I had walked quite a while away from the jungle when I saw grey among the sandy yellow.

There! It was a hollow in the sand a few blocks away. I walked to the entrance and peered in. Pitch black, but I could see coal near the surface. I mined some stone and made tools with my crafting bench that I had luckily not forgotten. I stepped down slowly into the cave, checked for monsters and started to mine the coal. I got all of it with no injuries and climbed back up. I ate some porkchops, and torches in hand, I went back in. Over the past days I had practiced fighting zombies on my deck, I could bring them down with a wooden sword without getting hurt. I stayed away from the creepers and skeletons though.

I went deeper and deeper, mining coal and iron along the way. Once I had enough to make a full set of armour and tools, I would go home. I didn't want to be down here longer than I had to. I was surprised I hadn't seen any mobs yet, I thought there would be heaps of them down here. I could hear noises, and I was starting to get just a little creeped out. Actually, the groans were getting quite loud...

I whipped around just in time to fend off the green creature, using my new stone sword. It was much quicker than using a wooden one, and I was surprised when he dropped dead. I left the rotten flesh, not really wanting to pick it up, and continued along the cave, making sure to light every nook and cranny. I was jumpy, and I got a strange feeling something was watching me, but when I turned around, nothing was there.

I had done it. I was safe back home, uninjured. That zombie was the only thing I had encountered down there, apart from a couple of harmless bats. I hadn't been down there for too long, once I had everything I needed, I got out. Luckily, the sun was just setting as I ran home, the first monsters spawning as I was climbing my tree. Now I had two furnaces smelting a good amount of iron, I was content.

Once it had all finished cooking, I made myself a set of iron armour and tools, putting my old stuff into a chest. For the first time, I was properly decked out, it felt good. I realised I could cook my food now, so I put my beef into the furnace.

I sat on the bed, deciding what I would do next. I could start a farm, and breed some animals for food. That would be a good thing to do next. I slept in the bed, snuggling under the sheets as the night faded away.

The next morning, I set off to find seeds. Punching grass wasn't my favourite thing to do, but it had to be done. By midday I had a successful farm up and running, and I was bored of waiting for wheat to grow. While I was sitting in front of the farm, I was sure I could feel someone's presence, but of course, nothing was there.

When the wheat was finally done growing, I went off in search of cows. I saw a herd before that wasn't too far away, so I headed out in that direction. After walking for a while I realised they had disappeared. I turned around to head back home, but after walking for ages, nothing seemed familiar. I was lost. I looked up at the sky, I still had a bit of time, but soon nightfall would come. I was thankful for my armour, and gripped my sword tightly as I trekked through the jungle.

After walking in a straight line, I emerged out in the desert. Maybe I could find my way home from here. I walked along the border, my eyes peeled for anything in the jungle that seemed familiar. I was so absorbed in trying to see everything that I failed to notice a torch in front of me and tripped over it, sending me sprawling into the sand. I got up and dusted myself off, and looked to see what had gripped me. Four torches and a big cave, I was back at my mining area. I sighed in relief, I knew how to get home from here. Before I went home, I noticed something off far in the distance. There was sand rising from the ground, I couldn't tell more than that from here. There wasn't time to check it out right now, I had to get home, it could wait until tomorrow. I broke into a run when I was in the jungle, navigating through the vines and leaves, and I got back home safely. That was a bit close, I wouldn't go out like that again without some sort of marker. I got into my bed, exhausted from an afternoon of walking.

Sword in hand, I put everything into my chest except torches and some food. I was going to see what that thing was. I went to my cave, squinting against the sun, I could just make out what appeared to be a wall of sand. I started towards it, wary of any sound I could hear. As I got closer the more I could see, it wasn't just a sand wall, it appeared to be a massive cube, I could only see two of the walls though. I kept walking, I could make out a hole in the wall closest to me. Was that a gate? Curiously, I started to walk towards it, until I felt something cold and sharp against my neck. I froze, as the voice came out of nowhere.

"Put down the weapon, or else."

* * *

**(A/N) Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Gotta love the cliffhanger :D This story is at 300 views! That's amazing! Thank you so much! Also thank you for the people who have left reviews. I would love to see more, maybe tell me which part you like the most? Anyway, hope you guys have a great day, peace! ****_~ZZefyre_**


	7. Her

"Put down the weapon, or else," the voice repeated.

My sword landed with a thud on the sandy desert floor.

"Good, I see you're a sensible one."

"Who are you?" I didn't dare turn my head to find out.

"You'll find out soon enough, IF you behave. Now shut up and walk."

I starting walking to the gate, assuming that was what she meant. Thoughts raced through my head, What had I gotten myself into? and more importantly, How would I get out of it? I had been so absorbed in my thoughts that I didn't notice when we came to the gate. The stranger yelled something through the walls and the gate came up, revealing a huge village. I got shoved forward, a cue to keep walking. As I entered, I could see people standing around, looking at who had arrived. They weren't ordinary villagers though, each with unique skins, boys, girls, moms and dads, you could even see teenagers hanging around.

"To the hall," the voice sounded behind me yet again.

I walked towards it, aware of all the eyes tracing my every move. I was quite relieved when I reached the hall and everyone finally stopped staring. I opened the doors, and came face to face with someone I used to know so well. I would recognise her skin anywhere, I knew every detail of it, even though I hadn't seen it for so long.

I watched as she raced up to what I assumed to be their leader, and she whispered something in his ear.

"Adam, welcome," he said in a voice that boomed around the large room. "Please take a seat."

"You know this guy?" The voice behind me asked questingly.

"I don't, but she does," nodding to the person beside him.

The one that I still couldn't believe was really here.

Rachel.

* * *

**(A/N) I'm so sorry for such a short chapter! I just had to end it there and leave you guys waiting xD. If you don't know who Rachel is, you will find out next chapter :D. So, we've hit 400 views. That's friggin amazeballs, thank you guys sooo much! I thought it would take ages to even hit 100. Well, I was wrong. Sooo I'm gonna start replying to reviews, so here they are!**

**Guest: You will have to wait and find out :D**

**Siloueta: Thank you! I'm glad you like it! I know how important autocorrect is, trust me :P**

**IDreamInDubstep: Yay cliffhangers xD. I will PM you more info about the OCs ok :) Viva la moustache xD**

**Peace guys! ****_~ZZefyre_**


	8. An Explanation

**(A/N) Ok, you guys probably want to know who Rachel is. I don't think many of you guys know this, but Dawnables real name is actually Rachel. If you don't believe me, go and check her Facebook page. **

* * *

"H-how?" I stuttered, aware of how totally stupid I was sounding at the moment.

"Hello Adam." She said in that voice. She didn't seem a bit surprised that I was here, unlike me. "I suppose you are wondering how we are here. Let me tell you now, you are not where you think you are." She approached me, looking at my armour. "I'm surprised you've lasted this long." I could smell her sweet perfume that she always wore.

I snorted. She was still her typical old self. But there was something different about her, something not quite right. I had known her long enough to know this, something in her glance, in her step, had changed.

I watched her pink and purple hair bounce as she made her way back up to the leader.

"Dawn, Eve, you may leave now." I assumed that he was speaking to the person behind me, the one who had found me. So it was a girl. Hmmm. I sneaked a glance behind me to catch a glimpse of brown hair heading out the door followed closely by Dawn. I guess she didn't tell anyone her real name in this world.

"Adam." I focused my attention back on the figure in front of me. "Do you know where you are?"

"In Minecraft, somehow." I replied as he chuckled.

"I see you are another under the influence of Notch." I nodded, wondering what the heck that meant. "To answer your question, no you are not in Minecraft, you are in Minecraftia."

"Is there a difference?" He looked at me sternly.

"Yes, a very big one. Here sit down, I might as well tell you the whole story." I took a seat in the chair he motioned to.

"You know Notch, obviously," I nodded. "Well, he is not from your world, he is from Minecraftia." As I opened my mouth to speak he cut me off. "No interruptions, just listen."

"He was my son, an adventurous and curious thing he was. A bit too curious. One day, just after his 20th birthday, he ventured out from home. Me and my wife were worried sick looking for him, he was gone for a had almost given up hope, when suddenly, he returned. We had no idea how he had survived, he had taken no supplies weapons, or armour, but he was standing there, right in front of our eyes. He said that he had found a portal, nothing like a nether or even end portal, but one that took you to a completely different place, one that wasn't made of blocks. My wife and I thought he was crazy, talking about different worlds and such, but he turned out to be right. Every full moon, the portal would open for 12 hours, allowing anyone to travel between the universes. He took us to the portal, it was so strange looking, but we couldn't go through. He was confused at this, but he kept going there more and more, until one day he called us to talk to him. We went to him, already knowing what he was going to say, and we were right. He wanted to live in that other universe, to be a part of it. We couldn't say no. We had seen the joy on his face whenever he visited, and the longing he had to be there. So we let him go. He still visits us now, telling us of the things he has done and of this game, Minecraft, he has done in honour of us. But something happened. He never came back to visit us again. Years and years had passed before we finally received a message. It said that over the age of 25 years, you would not be able to travel the portal, sealing you into one world or another. At the end of the letter he swore that he would never tell anyone about this."

I looked at him, trying to comprehend all I had heard.

"I know it may be hard to take in at first, but everything you've heard is the truth. Would you like me to go on?" I nodded slowly.

"Now we move onto more relevant times. The portal has been breached. Someone from the other world, your world, has found it, and people are starting to come through. First Alex, then Dawn, and finally, you. We are worried that evil has been put to work. Dawn claims to know nothing, the same with Alex, and you seem to be the same. It started a few years ago, when Alex came through. He was found quite literally on our doorstep, on the verge of death. He had no idea what had happened, he had never even heard about the game before. Then, a few weeks, before you, Dawn came. She seemed to know about survival, and she approached us, asking to join our society. Now you, dragged in by Eve. I see you've had some bad encounters," he glances at my arm. "Now, you and Dawn have met before, correct?"

"Correct."

"I thought so. But neither of you have ever heard of Alex before?"

"That's right."

"Interesting." He paused for awhile, thinking things over. "Thank you for being so patient, I appreciate it. Let's get you cleaned up." He says, looking at me. "Follow me."

I walk out through the door, wondering what I had gotten myself into.

(Dawn's POV)

I went into my house, carefully making sure no one was following, then locked the door behind me. I walked to my bedroom, and opened the secret chest under my bed, and pulled out what looked like an ordinary silver framed mirror. But it wasn't. I pushed the button on the side and watched as a face materialised in it.

"Hi honey," I said smiling. "Is the camera still working?"

"Yes," he replied. "I heard every word."

"He didn't even need finding, he came to the village on his own."

"I know," he smirked. "What an idiot. Remember the plan?"

"Yes," I smiled. "Every single detail."

"Excellent. I wish I could be there with you, I miss you," his cheeks turned pink as he said it.

"Don't worry, it will all be over soon. It will be worth it."

"Yes, it will be. Well, I guess I better go. Bye sweetie."

"Bye," I looked into his eyes one last time before I pressed the button again and his face dissolved back into an ordinary looking reflection. I put it back into the chest and unlocked the door. No one even knew I had been gone.

* * *

**(A/N) Review replies:**

**ThatOneGirl: Thanks! I try to update as much as possible. As for the rest of TC, they will come into the story a bit later, maybe in a few chapters? I'm not entirely sure yet, but I do have an idea. I promise they will be in the story soon though :)**

**Blahbeda: I believe I answered your question up above ^_^**

**Moonlight Shines: I know! I was actually thinking about that when I wrote it xD**

**Guest: Aww thanks! I'm glad you like it! I haven't written anything for a while, but I used to write quite a lot, just not on this site.**

**Thanks everyone again! Peace! ****_~ZZefyre_**


	9. New People

(Adam's POV)

I turned around to exit the hall, but then I realised I didn't even know this person's name.

"Excuse me," I said. "What should I call you?"

He chuckled at this. "Ah yes, I forgot my manners. My name is Damien."

I followed him down the street, into a big wooden house, to be greeted by a woman.

"Adam, this is Linda, my wife," Linda beamed at me and I smiled back. She had blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail, with a blue and white blouse and black trousers.

"You're in a terrible state! Just look at how dirty you are! I'll get you cleaned up in no time."

Damien left, and Linda sent me up to the bathroom to change into new clothes, so she could clean my old outfit. She also told me to have a shower, which it found in no time. They had used the drips from the ceiling as a shower, and it worked perfectly. I was clean in no time, I didn't realise how dirty I was until I was washing it all away. I changed into the new clothes, a comfortable shirt and jeans, and went downstairs to hand my suit to Linda. She said it would be ready in no time, and that I was free to explore.

I went outside and took a walk around. I was lucky I had my sunglasses because the sun was absolutely blinding. I walked over to where a guy who looked around my age was teaching a group of kids how to sword fight with sticks, under the strict supervision of an older looking man. I watched for a while until they had finished, and I was approached by the young guy.

"Hi," he said. "I'm Alex."

"I'm Adam," I smiled at him.

"So you're the new guy, huh?" He questioned me.

"Yep," I said.

"Cool. Well, I'll see you around then." He walked away in the direction of one of the houses. I got the feeling he wasn't the most talkative person.

"He doesn't talk much at first, but once you get to know him, he'll be fine," a voice said from behind me. I turned around to face him, it was the man who had been supervising the training.

"Yeah, I got that feeling," I replied. "I'm Adam."

"So you're the person Damien has been talking so much about, eh?" I raised my eyebrows.

"I guess so."

"Well, I'm Neil, the deputy. Nice to meet you Adam," He gave me a smile before walking off in the direction of Alex. After walking around for awhile longer, I went back to the house.

"Adam dearie, how was your walk?"

She sounded exactly like my mother. A pang of sorrow went through me, but I pushed it away. "It was great," forcing a smile onto my face.

"I'm glad. Your clothes are in the bathroom ok?" I nodded and went upstairs. I almost couldn't recognise the brand-new, shiny outfit I was staring at. Completely free from mud and dirt, it looked better now than it had when I had first come into this world. I took the shirt and jeans off, and slipped back into my old suit. I went downstairs to find Linda.

She turned around to look at me. "Oh, that looks just wonderful!" She commented on my outfit. "Tonight you can stay here, then we'll get you another house, you might share with Alex."

I nodded as she led me upstairs to my bedroom. It was small, but perfectly fine for one night. It had a chest in the corner which I put all of my stuff into, and then I followed here downstairs for dinner.

"Damien won't be back for awhile, so you can eat now if you want." I said yes, and she got me a couple of steak. Once I had finished eating, I said goodnight to Linda, and went back upstairs. I smoothed back the sheets and climbed in, and almost straightaway, sleep took me.

* * *

**(A/N) Not a very exciting chapter, I know, but these next few are probably gonna be filler chapters, I'm not entirely sure.**

**Guest: Haha, that's awesome. As for those questions, you'll just have to fond out and see ;)**

**Peace!****_ ~ZZefyre_**


	10. Sunset

Clash! The swords met. I twisted and turned, trying to get the upper hand. Dodge. Strike. I was completely focused. Me and the sword were one. I could feel my muscles working, feel the vibration that every new strike brought. But just one false move could bring it all to an end. One that I didn't make. I pointed the sword to Alex's throat. He lay on the ground, panting and obviously exhausted from our duel. I offered him a hand and helped him up.

"That was amazing!" He exclaimed. "You've really come along well these past few weeks."

A few weeks. That was how long I had been here now, it already felt like home. After that first night, I had moved in with Alex, and he had offered to teach me how to fight. So here we were now.

"I just got lucky, we all know how good you are," I shoved him playfully.

"You won't be so lucky next time," he smiled and sheathed his sword. I went to do the same with mine, but I was stopped.

"Don't put that away, I want to see how good you really are."

I turned around to face the smiling girl. Eve.

"If you insist," I grinned back, just a bit surprised. I hadn't seen her around much, only caught glimpses of her in the street and exchanged smiles. We hadn't talked since the initial day she had found me, which wasn't really classified as talking. I vaguely heard Alex whisper good luck.

I was caught by surprise as she lunged forward and I barely managed to block it. This threw me off balance and I only just had enough time to dodge the blade as it came whistling my way. The next time, I was ready, and I met her sword with a clash. Concentrating hard, I lunged, only to be expertly blocked. It was like an intricate dance, stepping, forward, backwards, everywhere. Just us, the rest of the world was a blur as we moved, and I was hardly aware of the crowd that had gathered. I didn't expect her to be this good. She counteracted my every move, I couldn't have gotten my blade to touch her if I tried. Faster and faster we went, I could feel myself tiring. I knew it was the end when I angled my sword wrong to try and deflect the lunge, and it was knocked out of my hand. I looked at the tip of her blade, pointing straight at my neck. She lowered it to her waist, and sheathed it with a flick of her wrist.

"You're not bad," she commented. I could see that she wasn't tired at all. I knew I was just standing there, unable to say a word, because of exhaustion and shock. She seemed to figure this out and with one last smile, she walked away. I watched that brown ponytail all the way back to her house.

"Dude, that was awesome! No one's ever been able to last that long with her." I could see why.

"How did she get that good?" I asked Alex.

"I don't know, she just seems to have a talent for it. Along with everything else."

I didn't find that hard to believe. As I started to catch my breath, I could see the crowd that had been watching starting to disperse. You could tell they were impressed though, looks of amazement on adult's faces and kids whispering to each other. I sheathe my sword and make my way back to our house. I grab a piece of steak out of the cupboard and munch on it, my thoughts still on the duel. "I'm going for a walk," I say to Alex, he just nods in response, absorbed in reading something. I walk to the gates and wait patiently for the guard to open them. "Thanks."

"Just be careful," was all I got in response.

I walked out into the desert. It felt good to escape, not to have people everywhere for once. Subconsciously, my feet took me toward the jungle where my old home was. I stepped over the leaves, more aware of the crackling sound they made when I stepped on them. I found my old tree and started to climb, it was much easier now than it used to be. I had gotten fitter and stronger. I opened the trapdoor that lead into my house. I nearly fell back down the tree when I saw her. The first thing I noticed that her hair that she usually wore in a ponytail, was down, spilling over her shoulders and back in a rippling wave.

"What are you doing here?" I ask, clinging onto the vines for dear life.

"What are you doing here?" She fires the same question back at me, turning around and challenging me with those eyes. I could see a flicker of a smile cross her face.

"I asked you first."

She paused for a moment. "I guess the same reason as you." She paused for a moment. "You picked a nice tree," she gazed around, the her eyes came to rest back on me. "Feel free to come in."

I realised I was still half in, half out, hanging on awkwardly to the vines. I quickly got up, unsure of what to do next. I went out onto the deck, and I could could her footsteps following me. I looked around at the view, it had been ages since I had stood here. I had changed since I had been here, since I had been in this new world. I was more aware, my senses had sharpened, allowing me to hear the slightest ruffling of leaves in the breeze, or spot prey in the undergrowth. I was fitter, able to wield a sword and fend off monsters as if they were nothing more than flies. But I was mentally changed as well. Now I thought differently to how I had before. I wasn't as outgoing, I considered everything I did, and what could happen because of it. I had changed a lot, and I'm sure it was for the better.

I had almost forgotten about the other person standing beside me, when the wind snapped me back into the present. I looked at her, the breeze was ruffling her hair, causing it to shimmer in the dusk light. I think she could feel me watching her, so she looked at me. I looked away, embarrassed. Why was I embarrassed? I didn't know... or did I? I looked over the canopy top. I had picked one of the highest trees, it had an amazing view. I looked into the sunset, watching the blues merge into oranges and reds as the sun touched the horizon. The light was cast over the jungle, making it look mystical. I could see the stars starting to form. Stars. I smiled at the thought. I think that was the night I changed.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" her voice almost whispered, sounding like the breeze.

"Yeah," but not as beautiful as you are, I wanted to add. Was I seriously falling for this girl? I didn't think I would love again, not after Dawn. That broke my heart, but it was for the best. But Eve was nothing like Dawn, I couldn't compare them.

I leaned forward onto the fence, feeling my hand brush hers. It was a simple gesture, but my hand was tingling. Neither of us made an effort to move away, so their we stood, watching the sunset fade away into night. I realised I hadn't been watching the sunset, I had been watching her, the slight movement as she breathed, and her hair occasionally fluttering out of place. I could see a strand now, dancing in the air, the moonlight reflected on it. I was mesmerised, not just by the hair, but by all of it. I reached out to tuck it in place, it was so soft, so smooth. I didn't take my hand away, I couldn't. She turned around to gaze at me. It was the first time I had really noticed her eyes. Dark brown, they seemed to go on forever, solemn, yet playful at the same time. I could still feel her hair under my hand, and I looked into her eyes, searching for an answer. They sparkled in the moonlight, I'm sure she said yes. So I leaned in, and our lips met.

* * *

**(A/N) Aww, this made me so happy when I was writing it! I hope you guys liked this chapter, it took me forever to write :P**

**Pengiunsmaster: Lol, and I know, that's the second time I've heard that. See if you can spot the ref above ;)**

**Guest: I'm so sorry! I know how short the chapters are, it seems so long when I'm writing it, but when I put them up on here I'm like, oh. I just can't write long chapters xD. But I do try to update as much as possible, and I hope that makes up for it.**

**Keep calm and taste the rainbow,**

**_~ZZefyre_**


	11. Jukeboxes and Baccas

**(A/N) Hey guys! We're almost at 1,000 views. In a week. OMIGOSH, that's so freakin many! Thank you so much for reading! Sorry I haven't updated for a bit, I just got really busy and when I went to go and write, I got a massive case of writer's block and had no idea what to do. But now this chapter is here and I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

_(Adam's POV)_

It was a brief touch, just a brush, but it was enough to send warmth through my body on this cold night. The moon had risen, and I could hear zombies below us.

"We better get back," I said, secretly hoping she would decline.

"It's too late now, the gates will be closed until dawn. Let's go inside."

I follow her in and sit beside her on the floor.

"So, tell me about your world," she asks me.

So I tell her. I tell her how different it is back there, how some things are harder while others are much easier. We both get so absorbed in it, her asking questions and me answering, that it's dawn before we know it.

"We better go now," she says, a and I nod in agreement.

We walk back to the village, still chatting about my old life, but once we are outside the gates she stops.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Can you not tell anyone about this, it's just, I don't want anything to go wrong-" I interrupt her.

"I know exactly what you mean. I promise I won't tell."

"Thanks."

We walk back through the gates in silence, going our separate ways inside. I went back to my house, where I munched contentedly on a piece of steak. I went upstairs and found Alex upstairs, his headphones jammed into a jukebox, eyes closed and lying on his bed. I smiled, he never got sick of that music.

"So you're back," he startles me. I didn't know he noticed me come in. He pulls his headphones off his head. "Where were you? And why do you look so... dreamy?"

"I was out on a walk, and I don't look dreamy!" I say just a little too defensively.

"You do so. And why were you out walking the whole night? And why was..." His eyes widen in realisation. "You're in love."

"Of course I'm not." I can tell I'm blushing as I say it so I turn around and dig in my chest for nothing in particular.

"That's why you look that way. I could recognise that look anywhere. You fell for Eve?"

"Maybe," I mutter under my breath.

"I knew it!" His grin widens in triumph. "That's why she wasn't here last night. You didn't... did you?"

I shot him a glare that could have rivaled any Enderman. "What do you think? We only met a couple of weeks ago."

"Sorry," he says, but the grin stays on his face as he goes to plug his headphones back in.

"You can't tell anyone though."

"Ok," he puts the music disc back in and closes his eyes.

I leave the room, feeling a mix of emotions. I decide to go and shoot some arrows, maybe it will distract me from everything going through my head. I walk over to the station and pick up a bow and a quiver of arrows. Walking over to the first target, I line it up my sight. As I pull back and release, I know I've missed. It whizz eps past the target and onto the back wall. I wince as I miss another 3 times before I finally land one right on the edge. I needed a lot more practice.

As I got into bed that night, for the first time I wondered what was going on back in my old world. I had accepted the fact that I was most likely going to be stuck here forever, so I hadn't thought about it, until now. My subscribers would be wondering where I was, they probably thought I was sick, or maybe even dead. I didn't know, some fans were pretty crazy. My friends though, they were another story. I wondered with a pang of sorrow how many missed calls I had on my mobile. I knew they would be worried sick, I'm not sure how long I had been gone for in their time, but I'm sure it had been a while. I was probably never going to see them again. All except Dawn, who was stuck here with me. Why Dawn, I wondered, as I drifted off into sleep.

_(Mitch's POV)_

I looked at Skype to see who was online, not surprised to see Adam wasn't there.

"Where's he gone?" I thought out loud. He had been inaccessible for over a week now. I looked back at the computer, and smiled as I saw Jerome was on. I called him, he answered instantly.

"You up for some hunger deens biggums?"

"Absolutely."

I logged on to the Nexus server, immediately crowded by masses of people. "Hey doods," I typed in chat, and it went crazy with people responding.

"Go to number 17," I heard Jerome say.

"Ok," I replied.

We were in successfully, I watched the countdown clock. 10, 9, 8.

"3, 2, 1 GOOO!" I shouted, probably blasting Jerome's ears off. I raced to the Cornucopia, getting a stone sword, killing off two people. I then went in search for Jerome, but he was still on his pillar.

"Buddy, you can come down now." There was no reply.

"Jerome? Are you being a sneaky bacca?" I teased him.

"You could say that." I froze upon hearing the voice. That was definitely not Jerome.

"Hey dood, I didn't know you were at Jerome's," I said, unsure of if this was a trick. He sounded different, there was something cold, something hard, about his voice.

"No, I only just arrived." Something wasn't right.

"Can I speak to Jerome? We were kinda in the middle of something."

"Let's just say he's a bit... preoccupied. Don't worry, you'll get to see him soon enough." I heard a distant thump over the mic.

That's when I knew. This wasn't any prank. This was serious.

I heard a rustling behind me, and instinctively ducked, just in time to dodge the fist coming at me. I stared at it in horror, and then at the big burly man. As he aimed for his next strike, I ran past him and managed to escape, luckily I was smaller and faster. I couldn't think, I just acted upon instinct, running to my kitchen and grabbing a saucepan from a cupboard. I sent it flying just as he came around the corner. It hit him straight in the head. He would be unconscious for a while. I stood there, trying to get a grasp on what had just happened. It was all so quick, over in a flash. Thoughts filled my mind.

Did this have anything to do with Adam's disappearance? I was starting to get suspicious. What about the rest of Team Crafted? I had made a video with Ty and Quentin earlier this week, but I couldn't assume anything. A lot could happen in a week, I knew this from the past. Someone's life could change. I had been standing there for so long, it only crossed my mind. Jerome was in danger, possibly along with the rest of my friends. No one touched my friends and got away with it. If he thought he could get away with this, he was wrong. My angry thoughts turned into determination. So I started the 7 hour drive to New Jersey. I could stop at Albany to pick up some food, I just needed to get there, see if there was anything that could help me save my bacca.

* * *

**(A/N) What will happen to the bacca? You will just have to wait to find out and see -_- A bit of action for the guys in the real world, well, at least Mitch and Jerome anyway. So I hope you guys liked this chapter, feel free to leave a comment suggesting anything, and I will see you dudes later!**

**Keep Calm and Taste the Rainbow**

_**~ZZefyre**_


	12. Portals and Snickers

(Mitch's POV)

Finally, I had reached Jerome's house. I went inside, getting the spare key from under a flowerpot that he kept outside. I was the only one he trusted with that knowledge. This made me even more determined. The door unlocked with a click, and I went inside. It was unlikely that anyone was still here, I was almost certain Jerome had been taken somewhere, and there wasn't any car outside when I pulled up.

The first place I went was his study, his chair was on the other side of the room. I left it there, and went to the computer. The monitor had gone black after no activity for such a long time. I gave the mouse a shake, and it popped back to life. I read the text on the screen. You have been kicked, for being AFK. It was still on Minecraft, untouched since the incident, as I now called it. I shut the game down and turned the computer off, since there was nothing of use there.

I walked back out to the kitchen and grabbed a snickers out of the fridge. Jerome wouldn't mind. As I sat down at the table, I noticed the note sitting right in front of me. I read it while still chewing my snickers.

Meet me at my house. Make sure you get here before the full moon. If you don't I will personally strangle you. Use the teleporter if you're smart, it's in the bathroom. If you've forgotten how it works, instructions are on the phone. Make sure Mitch comes.

It had no name at the bottom, but I knew all too well who it was from. I still didn't get why he would do this, but I couldn't question it. I have to say, I wouldn't take him to be the kind of guy who strangles people. Jerome's phone was beside the note, I turned it on to read the instructions.

YOU JUMP INTO IT YOU DOOSHBAG

I guess that was simple enough.

I went to the bathroom, still holding Jerome's phone, and looked for this teleporter thing. It wasn't too hard too spot. I stared at the blue portal on the floor, not really wanting to jump into it, but I had no choice. He asked Mitch to come, and Mitch was coming.

(Adam's POV)

Steak. Yum yum. I had munched my way through about 5 pieces before Alex had the good sense to take them off me. He looked in the fridge in dismay.

"You've eaten half the lot!"

I shrugged my shoulders. "So? I eat when I'm nervous."

He narrowed his eyes at me. "Just don't eat anything else." He exited the house.

I thought back to this morning, Damien had come up to me and said to meet him at the gate at dusk, nothing more. This left me puzzling over what it could be about, had I done anything wrong? I wasn't sure, I just had to wait until tonight.

I grabbed my bow and went over to the archery targets, getting a few arrows. I had gotten better, I never missed the targets and got the occasional bullseye. It want enough though, I was still feeling all jittery.

I decided to go hunting to calm my nerves, and to make up for the food I had eaten. Getting my sword from the house and slinging a quiver of arrows on my back, I headed out towards the jungle, walking past my tree. I smiled as I thought of the old memories, then of the other night. I hadn't seen Eve much since then, just glances in the street and a friendly hi or two. I wished I could see her more, I wanted to be with her, but I never was. I saw sense in what she meant about keeping it secret though, once everyone knew, it got stressful. Alex was the only one who knew about us, but he figured it out on his own.

I trekked through the jungle, avoiding vines and leaves. As I got further away from the village, I could feel that sense of unease I used to have again, like I was being watched. I quickly scanned the jungle floor, but there was nothing. I kept heading in the same direction, killing a few pigs and collecting the meat. I thought about heading back home, but I decided against it, I could do with a chance to stretch my legs. Soon I reached the edge of the jungle, and I was in a forest, the one I had been in right at the start. I continued walking, thinking about how much had happened since then. I noticed a change in scenery, something sticking out against the trees. It was my shelter, the one I had made the night that I had decided that death wasn't an option. That I would survive.

I went inside, it was so small and cramped, only a 4x4 space inside, not even a bed. I leaned against the wall, pausing for a moment to eat a bit of food, only half a porkchop. I left the house, well, more like a hut, behind, and I kept going in the same direction. The forest was soon left behind and I was back out on the open plains where I had first entered this world. I didn't like it out here. There was something unnatural, something different about it to the rest of this world. I was starting to think there was a reason animals didn't venture out onto it. I didn't want to be there anymore. I started the journey back home, passing my shelter, going back through the jungle, finally arriving at the desert. I passed the whole where the creeper had blown up my other shelter, and I went down into it. All that remained was a single piece of wood, bobbing on the sand. I picked it up, and went back to the village. I looked at the clock they kept by the gate, it was almost dusk, so I sat down against the wall and waited. I had gone through two porkchops before he arrived.

"Adam," I turned around to face Damien. I nodded. I had almost fallen asleep, I had been waiting for ages.

He whispered something to Neil, and he nodded in response. I couldn't quite hear, but whatever it was, it sounded serious. I followed him, wondering what this was about. We left the village and were far into the desert before we came to a halt. I had never been here before, there was only sand for miles. I turned around, shielding my eyes from the sun, gazing back the way we had come.

I never even saw the punch coming.

* * *

**(A/N) Hey guys! Happy New Year! I hope everyone has had a great 2014 so far, I have! More cliffhangers for you guys, enjoy ;)**

**IDreamInDubstep: Maybe -_- I REVEAL NOTHING. YOU MUST WAIT. As for cliffhangers, well, everybody loves them! (Hat was a lie, nobody likes cliffhangers. But dat suspense dough!)**

**Guest: Who doesn't like Jerome? xD Every good fanfic has to have at least one bacca. I'm glad you think the updating makes up for it, that's good to know.**

**penguinsmaster: I know! I was like awwww as well even though I was writing it xD**

**Keep Calm and Taste the Rainbow!**

**_~ZZefyre_**


	13. The Return

(Adam's POV)

I woke up to find myself in a cave of stone. But I wasn't the only one here.

"Good, you're conscious."

I tried to sit up, but it made me feel dizzy. I put my hand up to my head and felt the massive lump. I remembered the punch.

"What the hell was that for!" I yelled at him. I would have gone at him, but I wasn't in any state to be moving quickly.

"Well, I didn't think you would want to be conscious when I cut you open."

I stared at him in horror. "What did you say?" I went to sit up again but my head stopped me.

"It had to be done. I didn't want you screaming your head off at me, you would've never agreed. Besides, I couldn't tell you what I was going to do with a tracker in your arm." For the first time, I noticed the leather bandage around my arm.

"Tracker?" I repeated quizzically.

He nodded slowly. "Yes. I have quite a bit to tell you. I brought you here because there is no chance of anyone overhearing."

"Ok," I said. "It better be good."

"Well, it's depends what you mean by 'good'. Get comfortable."

I didn't really have a choice, I just leaned back against the cold smooth stone.

"Have you heard of. Herobrine?"

I nodded. "But he isn't real, is he?"

"That's what they all say. But hardly anyone knows the truth, and I think you should know.

"30 years ago, my son Markus was born. 7 years later, I had another son, his name was Xavier. Keep in mind your years are different to Minecraftia years. Being the younger sibling, he looked up to his brother, trying to copy everything he did. But he couldn't. Markus was an exceptionally bright child, he excelled at almost everything. Xavier had strengths in different areas, he was more creative, more of a dreamer, but he refused to pursue his talents and continued to copy Markus. As he got older, he grew jealous, he couldn't keep up with what Markus did. I was getting worried, and so was Linda, so on his 15th birthday, we sat him down to talk. We told him to stop trying to compete with Markus, and to focus on his own talents, but he wouldn't listen. The next day we woke up, and he was gone. We had no idea where he was. There was no note, no explanation, but all of his belongings had gone from his room. We didn't know if he was dead or alive, until the next year.

He paused for a moment and looked down at the floor, but then continued.

"One stormy night, when the full moon was shining brightly, casting a glow over the village, we were having a town meeting, everyone was gathered together. So we all heard it at the same time. A marching of footsteps, muffled by the sand, but we could still hear it. One of the guards rushed down from his post on the wall, saying that an army was coming, headed straight for us. There was no questioning their motives. The children and mothers were sent down into the mines to stay safe, and were locked inside. You could hear the hushed cries as the younger kids asked what was going on. The ones who were able to fight, or refused to hide, stood out in the streets, bearing weapons of all kinds. We didn't have an unlimited supply of swords, so some had axes as well. A few diamond blades glinted in the moonlight, but the majority were iron. We had barricaded the gate as best as we could, but it was no use. The sheer pressure of the army splintered the gate into pieces in no time. So the fight began.  
"The battle patrol was made up of minions, they all looked the same, all had no soul. They couldn't be called living, breathing beings, more like mindless robots, all programmed to do one thing, to kill on sight. Luckily they weren't too strong, more like fighting zombies than people, but there were so many, they were going to overpower us, until their leader emerged from the fray. It was none other than Xavier, seeking revenge for what had been done in the past. We got a proper view of him for the first time, and his eyes had become as blank and white as the moon. He claimed that now he was called Herobrine, which was the name of one of our leaders many years ago who was a battle tyrant. Markus tried to reason with him, but it was no use. He only just had time to block the blow that would have killed him. As the swords touched, the earth split open around them, lava forming in the cracks. He couldn't run, even if he wanted to. All of the fighting had stopped, except for this one ultimate battle in the middle. It seemed to go on forever, neither could defeat the other, when finally, Herobrine went down. On the ground, sword kicked out of his hand, he was utterly defenseless. Now was the time for Markus to strike the final blow. He couldn't do it. That moment of hesitation, it was just enough for Herobrine to grab his sword and shove him away. Markus was in shock, he couldn't even comprehend the thought of killing his own brother, but this monster was not his brother anymore. Herobrine advanced forward, taking advantage of Markus' state to slash the sword down his body. He was perched on the edge of the land, the lava right behind him. One wrong step, and it was all over. Herobrine made a final lunge at him, that was when we had given up hope, that he couldn't be saved now. But we were wrong.  
"His instinct must of kicked in, because even though he was losing blood rapidly, he clutched his sword in what looked like an effort to block the lunge. But he was smarter than that, he ducked. Herobrine sailed right over him, and landed in the lava. His final words were, 'I will be back'."

I had been listening so intently, it took me a while to realise he had stopped. I sat up, not feeling too dizzy now, and looked at Damien. He was staring hard at the ground, and as I watched, a tear splashed onto the stone.

"The earth closed in back over the lava, and Herobrine's warriors faded away into the air. The only traces of the battle left were the corpses lying in the bloody streets. Linda raced to Markus, me following closely. He was lying in a pool of blood, the gash was deep and he was on the verge of death. But he survived. Our healer did her job well, and he was back on his feet in no time, but he couldn't fight anymore, it pained him too much. Our healer was extremely busy in that time, some of our people were seriously injured, others were dead. It was a horrible time, loved ones were lost, but the betrayal and death of Xavier, or what had become of him, was what affected us most.  
"But now back to the present. What I wanted to bring you here to say is Herobrine has returned. But he's in your world."

* * *

**(A/N) Thank you guys soooo much for 1,000 views! When I saw that I was like o.o and it made my day! Sorry for no Jerome in this chapter, I know how much you guys love him (who doesn't) but he will be back soon!**

**penguinsmaster: That's exactly what I would have thought if I was reading this story.**

**Snugglesthefluffykitten: Awesome! That makes me happy ^_^**

**Guest: Thanks! Lol, I'm glad you took the advice. Maybe it could be an Easter bacca? xD**

**Keep Calm and Taste the Rainbow!**

**_~ZZefyre_**


	14. Plans

(Mitch's POV)

After a few seconds of the most confusing sensations, I stepped out into another bathroom. I warily opened the door, listening and looking to see if anyone else was there. There was no one. The whole house was empty. That honestly wasn't what I had been expecting. I didn't know what I was expecting. Maybe Jerome tied to a chair somewhere while information was been forced out of him. I shook my head, I watched too many movies.

(Jerome's POV)

I woke up on what seemed to be a hospital bed. I tried to sit up, but my whole body was strapped onto the table. I struggled, trying as hard as I could to get free, but I couldn't. I gave up and instead looked at my surroundings. I seemed to be in some sort of basement, and with horror, I realised I had been here before. My eyes flicked to the door as someone came in.

"Thank god you're here, what-"

"Jerome, shut up."

The words hit like a blow. He had said it before, but never like this. He never actually meant it. I could tell this was no joke. So I shut up.

"Good." That was all he said before he picked up a needle and jabbed it into my arm.

I stared at him in shock. What was happening? My arm stung from the needle, and I could feel myself getting sleepy. My vision was getting hazy, but I wasn't falling asleep, not yet anyway. As I looked around, I saw someone come out from behind the door. The last thing I saw before I fell unconscious was him come into the room.

Mitch.

(Mitch's POV)

I sat down at the kitchen table, and decided to do next. I thought back to when this had all started, when me and Jerome had been playing Hunger Games. Crap. I had completely forgotten about youtube. People would be wondering where my videos were. I pulled out my phone, and made a short vlog.

"Hey doods! I'm so sorry for not having any videos out for you guys, something's just come up recently," I said, trying to be as enthusiastic as I could. "I'm not sure when I'll get back to videoing, but it will be as soon as possible, ok?" Then I thought of Adam and Jerome. "I know some of the other guys haven't been posting vids as well, but they be back to it soon, I promise." I seriously hoped that I could keep that, who knew what could happen? "So, I'll see you doods later!" I forced a smile onto my face.

I stopped the recording and quickly uploaded it to youtube. Now at least my viewers had an explanation. Kinda. Putting my phone away, I froze as I heard a noise. Footsteps, from what seemed like under me, but they were heading away. I went down the stairs that lead to the basement. The door was open. I peered in, and nearly cried out in shock as I saw Jerome strapped on a hospital bed, a figure hunched over him. They hadn't seen me, that was good. I watched as the figure picked up a needle and jabbed it into Jerome's arm. I watched, knowing I couldn't make a sound, but Jerome saw me. In the brief moment of eye contact, I knew I was completely powerless. I watched the figure as he unstrapped Jerome, picked him up and went through another door. I followed, trying to be as quiet as possible, hopefully he wouldn't hear me. Luckily, he had left the door open, and I was amazed by what I saw.

It looked like the portal I had been through to get here, only much bigger, and it was vertical. I watched the figure as he placed Jerome inside, then he was gone. I let out a cry, but I quickly realised what I had done as the figure turned to face me, hatred in his eyes.

"Look who we have here, Mitchie, trying to save the day," he smirked. "Such a shame you're too late."

"Don't call me that," I narrowed my eyes at him. "What have you done with him?"

"I can call you whatever I want, Mitchie," he answered, avoiding my question.

That was it. I swung at him, but he moved with lightning fast speed, only to retaliate before I could even move. My nose was trickling blood, he was stronger than he looked. I knew I couldn't win, so I ran.

He didn't follow, but I kept running. I only stopped when I got back to the bathroom, and I jumped back into the portal, glad to see the place that was like a second home to me.

When I was eating another snickers from Jerome's fridge, I had calmed down considerably. He must of let me get away because he knew I couldn't stop him. But why didn't he send me through the portal as well? I wasn't sure, but I was worried about Jerome. This is what must of happened to Adam. Hopefully they would be able to find each other and stay safe, whatever had happened. I forced myself to think about only the positive. So far that I knew of, Adam and Jerome were gone, there wasn't anything I could do about that at the moment, as much as it hurt to say. But I could still do something. I needed to get to the others before he did.

With a plan in my head, I went back to the bathroom to try and deactivate the portal. I searched around it, but I couldn't see any instructions, only a little latch on the side of the frame. I opened it to see a line of writing and a green button.

Teleport To: Please select an option

Activate

I pressed the select an option button, and a drawer popped open with a map inside. I zoomed in on it, and selected my location. I pressed the big green button, and the portal sprang to life before me. Here goes nothing I thought, and I jumped in.

* * *

**(A/N) Sorry for not updating for a while, I have no excuse. I just couldn't think what to write next. But I will update more soon!**

**MrAvernus57: Lol! INTENSITY! That is a good sign xD**

**penguinsmaster: No, Herobrine isn't a good sign, and yes, someone broke the fourth wall. I wonder who it was?**

**Guest: Thanks! Don't worry, it will all be explained soon. Dawn... Yes, Dawn is definitely up to something.**

**Siloueta: Thanks for the advice! I'm trying to start focusing more on the friends, I hope in this chapter I did that a bit more ^_^**

**Keep Calm and Taste the Rainbow!**

**_~ZZefyre_**


	15. Possession

(Adam' POV)

"So, do you have any clue to who it might be? Anyone that's been acting strangely in your universe?"

My universe.

The memories flashed through my mind.

I sat up.

I remembered who it was. I remembered the face crouched over me before I came here. The evil glint in his eyes.

"Yes," I gasped. "I know exactly who it is."

Damien looked at me thoughtfully. "You only just remembered, didn't you." It was a statement, not a question

I nodded and we lapsed into silence. It was a long time before he spoke.

"Come, I have something to show you. Your head should be fine by now."

I stood up slowly, my head still hurt but he was right, it was better. I followed him down a dark, winding tunnel, until we reached our destination.

It was dark, really dark in fact, I could only just make out Damien in front of me. He motioned for me to sit, so I chose a rock and sat. I was shivering, it was really cold down here.

"I have no doubt that this is going to end in another great battle, because that is how Herobrine works. However, I think this battle is going to affect you in ways you will not like."

I stared at him.

"You have to be prepared. This battle will be much greater than the one years ago."

I didn't like where this was heading.

"There will be much more loss, much more hurt and much more pain. People you love will be injured, and so will you."

What had I gotten myself into.

"You must stand strong, but not just for your sake. You may not have noticed, but people in the village are quite aware of you. They know that your coming signifies something great, and if you break down, they will too. You must be strong, whatever happens."

Yay me.

"This is much more serious than you realise. If the battle is lost, or the wrong decisions are made, it won't just affect this world. It will affect your home. Your world. It has already greatly affected one of your friends."

I felt a pang of sorrow. "Is he going to be like that forever?"

"It depends. At the moment, what you last saw of him, that wasn't really him."

I looked at him. I already knew that.

"His soul has been locked up, prisoner in his own body. Herobrine has taken possession of his body, and he is using it for his own purposes. Do you know what night it is tonight?"

"No," I muttered. "Nothing special, apart from the full moon." My eyes widened as I realised what that meant. "The portal, is it open?"

He nodded. "Don't you think someone might take advantage of that?"

I could feel myself turning white. "Oh no..."

"Tomorrow you better head out and see if anyone you know has passed through."

No, I didn't want anyone else to come here, to suffer. It was fine for me, I didn't have family anymore, but I knew their's would be sick with worry. I didn't want them to bear this burden, but it seemed I had no control over the matter.

"He won't wage war yet, this I know. Next month, I won't be so sure. We will have to be ready. But, we have something he doesn't know about."

Why did I get a bad feeling about this.

"I brought you here to show you this."

He was silent.

That was when the blackness opened behind him to reveal a giant purple eye, staring straight at me.

* * *

**(A/N) Dun dun duuuuuun! I'm sorry for such a short chapter, but it had to be done. I hope my recent updating will make up for it. Now, I'm leaving the name of the bad (possessed, not Herobrine) guy out on purpose. I'm sure you figured that out. I want you guys to be able to guess at who it is. The name will be revealed in one of the end chapters. In the upcoming chapters, I will start to give clues. I will try not to make them too obvious, but I'm not sure how that will go xD. This could possibly be the longest author's note I have ever wrote (Is that grammar right? Idk). Oh look, I'm a poet and I didn't know it.**

**penguinsmaster: That is an extremely good guess**

**MrAvernus57: Well, Jerome knows that Mitch has got a particular fondness for Snickers, so he keeps a big bag of them in his fridge for whenever he gets abducted and Mitch has to go to his house for various reasons (This may not be the first time something like this has happened). He also keeps them there for when Mitch just wants to come over. Jerome may occasionally eat a few.**

**Keep Calm and Taste the Rainbow!**

**_~ZZefyre_**


	16. Stupid Mortals

**(A/N) Yay! We hit 2,000 views! Thank you so much guys! Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"Hello there, little one." The voice was quite literally inside my head.

I watched as the darkness moved, revealing a massive black shape.

I pulled out my sword, ready to defend myself.

"No need for that!" Damien said. "She won't hurt you."

"But-,"

"Just put it away," he growled.

I could hear a chuckle of laughter. It's head snaked around Damien and it's eye looked straight at me.

"I suppose you are not familiar with dragons?" The voice inside my head said.

"I- it can talk? Inside my head?"

Damien nodded. "They communicate by sending thoughts."

Great. So now there was a massive Enderdragon who could mind read. This world got crazier by the second.

I heard the chuckle of laughter again. "Yes, it is a crazy world, isn't it."

I looked at it suspiciously, keeping my hand on my sword just in case.

"Her name is Ebony. She is the last of her kind," Damien informed me.

I turned to him. "I thought there only was one in the first place?"

They both laughed. "Remember, all the things you know are not necessarily true," he said with a smile.

I gazed back at the dragon. I decided to try the mind talk thing. "So you're friendly?" I asked her.

She replied instantly. "Well, if I wasn't, I would have killed you by now."

I guess that was a good thing. "Aren't you supposed to live in the End?"

"What is this End you speak of?" She actually looked puzzled, which I didn't think was possible. It looked so unusual I let out a laugh, which made her frown even more.

"Never mind," I said smiling. I guess the End wasn't real either.

"Well, we better get going. Soon it'll be dawn and I want to get some rest before tomorrow."

I nodded in agreement, it had been a long dat. Even if I had been unconscious half the night. We said goodbye to Ebony, and headed home. I fell onto my bed just as the sun was beginning to rise.

(Herobrine's POV)

I tapped my foot impatiently, she should have called me by now.

I wasn't pleased. Now that the tracker was no longer present, I couldn't monitor him anymore. Stupid mortals, always meddling with none of their business.

The communicator pulled me back into the present as it went off. Frowning, I picked it up, it was about time. It sprang into life as I watched.

"What took so long?" I asked her.

"I'm sorry, there hasn't been much to report."

I narrowed my eyes at her. "Like two certain people going off at dusk? Because that doesn't seem suspicious at all."

She didn't reply.

"The tracker is gone."

"What? How?"

"It was cut out. I'm relying on you more than ever now. You have to keep watching him, understand?"

She nodded, her pink and purple hair bobbing around her face.

I decided to throw something extra in, just to see her reaction. "Also, you might be interested to know he's got a girlfriend."

Her eyes flashed in anger. "Eve?"

"Yes, Eve." I watched her a mixture of emotions play out on her face, each gone as quickly as it came. Finally, it settled into a hardened look of determination.

"We can't have that now, can we?" She asked innocently, a sly smile across her face.

"No dearie, we can't."

There was pause of silence. I wondered what she was going to do.

"Well sweetie, I have to go now, you know I can't stay on for too long.

"Bye," I replied simply, watching her face fade away into silver.

That girl was so gullible. She actually thought I loved her? As if. I didn't love anyone anymore. But then, she didn't really know who I was.

A sudden pain racked do through my head. "Not again," I muttered under my breath. The stupid boy was resisting again. I shut my eyes tightly.

As I opened them I stood face to face with the owner of the body.

"Will you quit it!" I snarled at him.

"It's not your body," Anger flared in his eyes. "Why are you doing this to us, to my friends!" He paused for a moment. "And Dawn, why would you manipulate her like that?"

"Because she thinks she loves you. We all know what love can do."

That shut him up. "She doesn't love me, she loves Adam," he eventually said.

"But she doesn't realise that, does she?"

He looked down. "That was a mistake. I shouldn't have let her believe." The words were barely a whisper.

"Well, while you're pondering your thoughts, I'm gonna get back to business."

He didn't rage at me, like I expected him to, he only said, "You won't get away with this."

"And who exactly is going to stop me?"

He didn't answer.

"That's what I thought."

As I left his mind, I heard him utter one last word.

"Mitch."

* * *

**(A/N) I think I'm starting to overuse cliffhangers, lol. First off, I want to say sorry for not updating. I had this chapter ready a day ago, but this site was being annoying. I couldn't post any new chapters, I'm not sure if this happened to everyone, but it know it did happen to some other people as well. I did a bit of research, and found a way to circumvent the problem, so I will be back to updating frequently. Also, I posted a new story, its a collection of one shots, so feel free to go and check it out.**

* * *

**penguinsmaster: This is a nice Enderdragon though.**

**Guest: I can't reveal anything...**

**iluvpb22: Yep, that's pretty much what's up. I will ask Jerome for one, but by the time I get there, they'll probably all be gone. -Mitch: *grabs bag of snickers and runs off***

**Kittensmeow10: I was trying, trust me. But I will be back to updating regularly, unless the site starts acting up again.**

* * *

**Keep Calm and Taste the Rainbow!**

**_~ZZefyre_**


	17. Paradise

(Herobrine's POV)

Mitch.

As much as it pained me to say, he was right.

"No!" I growled at myself. I couldn't afford to think like that. The boy didn't even know he had powers.

Even so, I shouldn't have let him get away. He would only cause trouble in the future.

I shook my head. I needed to concentrate on the present. I sat down at the wooden desk and turned on the laptop. At least I had managed to install the tracker on Jerome.

I was quite proud of my invention. When they were inserted into the arm, it would connect to the person's brain, then they would send a signal over to the computer they were connected to, even from another universe. That was what made them so special. On the computer, you could experience a first person view of the person you were tracking, including being able to see and hear everything they did.

Once it had booted up, I opened the tracker program to monitor Jerome. I hoped he wouldn't die just yet. Wouldn't want him to miss the fun, I thought with a smirk on my face.

* * *

(Adams's POV)

It was noon before I got up. I headed downstairs to make some breakfast, I ended up just grabbing a few pieces of bread. From outside, I heard the laughter of children as they played in the streets. This made me sigh. Such innocence, they have no clue what will happen. Sometimes I wished I could be 9 again. I grimaced as I thought about it. No, I never want to go through that again.

(Flashback)

I grinned as I sat next to my sister in the car, she was getting so annoyed at me. She was only 2 years older than me, and she already acted like a teenager. I looked around the car, my brown, hair had always stood out from their's, which was straight and blonde.

"Mum! Adam's being stupid again!" My mother just rolled her eyes at the whining.

My smile grew as she gave up and stared out the window.

Suddenly, she screamed.

My eyes followed her gaze. The last thing I saw was the truck coming towards us.

I woke up to find myself in a bed. But it wasn't my bed. I looked around the room. The walls were a white colour, and the floor was a pale green. I started to panic, where was I? I tried to sit up but something restricted me. I glanced at my arm, then stared at it in horror as I saw the wires sprouting out of my bare skin. I tried to pull them out, and was succeeding until beeps started going off everywhere. I had no idea what was going on, so I huddled under the sheets. I dared to look up as the door swung open.

"Hey buddy, that's probably not the best idea." He tried soothing me as he reattached the wires back onto me, but it was no use. I started crying, tears streaming down my face.

"W-where am I?" I struggled to say between the sobs. Then a thought struck me. "Where is my family?"

"Well, there was an incident." His gaze grew serious and pitiful at the same time. "When you were driving, a truck hit your car, and you were injured, so you have to stay here for a few days."

"Where is my family?" I repeated, being more forceful even though tears still clouded my vision.

"This might be a lot to cope with in your current state," he warned me.

"Where is my family!" I shouted at him, the tears were starting to flow faster.

"They're dead." He said quietly, breaking the eye contact.

"T-they're . . ." I couldn't even begin to process that thought. I just stared at the man, the complete stranger who told me I would never see the ones I loved again. Never take a walk with them in the park again. Never hug them again.

I was alone.

Again.

(End of Flashback)

Sometimes I wished I had died in that accident with them, but I knew I wasn't ready to. I knew I had to live on, make them proud and honour them. So that's what I did.

I gazed down at the slices of bread, suddenly not feeling very hungry anymore. I glanced up at the door as Alex came in.

"You finally got up did you? You've been asleep the whole morning," he scoffed.

"Sorry," I replied. "I had a late night."

He raised his eyebrows. "I noticed."

I forced myself to eat a piece of bread, then put the others in my pocket for later. Who knows? I might have a sudden craving for bread.

"I want to show you something." His voice snapped me back into reality.

"Ok," I said, surprised.

"Follow me. I promise you'll like it."

He led me out of the village, and we headed towards the jungle, but turned right before we got there. Eventually, we reached a flat plains biome, but there was something not so flat sticking up out of the ground. We walked towards it, and I could see it was s sort of stone structure, only about 6 blocks high but it seemed to go on for miles. I followed him up a staircase, and when we reached the top, I finally got a good view.

It was made out of stone in a criss-cross fashion, redstone running along them with repeaters everywhere. I couldn't make out anything closer to the ground, I could only see a few hints of brown here and there.

I watched as he opened a chest, pulling out two minecarts. He handed one to me, and instructed me to put it down on the rail which I hadn't noticed before. We both got in, then he pressed a button, and I watched the redstone power on.

He motioned me to look to the sides, where the red stone was beginning to activate. The current ran to our minecarts, then underneath us to the structure. We started moving forward as the first notes sounded.

I recognised the song immediately. Paradise, by Coldplay. The song I had happened to make a parody of so long ago. I hummed along to the tune, and it was over quicker than I would have liked. I could sit there all day just listening to that music.

"Paradise, by Coldplay." Alex informed me. "It was my favourite song when I was back there."

I nodded in agreement. "It's one of my favourites too."

He smiled at that. "I'm glad you liked it."

"How long did that take to build?" I asked him.

"As long as I've been here, a few months."

I couldn't say anything. That would have taken me years, if I could even get the redstone to work. I had never been good with that stuff.

I managed to force out a single word. "Wow."

He looked pleased with that.

I swore I had forgotten something. It was mid-afternoon and I was starting to stress, I knew it was something important. It was no use, I couldn't remember anything, so I went down to the archery fields to train to see if it would help. I was surprised to see Dawn there, I hadn't seen much of her around at all lately. I said a friendly hi, then started shooting at the targets. We chatted for a while about completely irrelevant things. To me it was still slightly awkward, but she didn't seem to mind at all. These days, I couldn't seem to get my mind off the past.

I had just got 3 bulls eyes in a row, and she came up to congratulate me.

I was completely unprepared when the kiss came.

But something made it much, much worse.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw someone melting back into the shadows, her face was unreadable.

It was Eve.

* * *

**(A/N) Drama! Cos this needs a bit of drama. Also, about the guessing thing, I recommend you guys wait a bit so you actually might have an idea of who it is before you guess.**

* * *

**Kittensmeow10: Aww, thank you! I know, cliffhangers suck lol. And yes, Husky will be in the story, just probably at a later date :)**

**penguinsmaster: It is all part of the story. I can understand about you being confused, it will get less confusing. Hopefully.**

**Guest: Who said it was Jerome? ;)**

**iluvpb22: Thats ok! And that's a very wise decision, I doubt anyone could guess who it is at the moment. As for Mitch, *shoots Mitch warning glare* Mitch: How dare you say that! *looks horrified* No one can EVER have too many snickers. You want a Kit Kat? Fine... *buys Kit Kat and hands to iluvpb22***

* * *

**Keep Calm and Taste the Rainbow!**

**_~ZZefyre_**


	18. Wake Up

I pulled away, staring at Dawn in shock.

"What the hell was that for!" I yelled at her.

"I- I don't know," she stuttered, breaking the eye contact.

"Stay away from me," I growled at her, then I raced off in the direction of Eve, but she was gone. Dawn was calling my name I desperately searched around the whole village, but it was to no avail. I sank down against a wall and tried to calm down, but it was no use. I needed to get away, so I took a horse, sword in hand, and rode out of the village and into the sunset.

I slowly started to calm down, but I couldn't stop thinking about what was going to happen. Eve would probably never talk to me again, I was probably never going to talk to Dawn again. Why would she do that? It was as if she knew about us... But how could she? We did break up for a reason after all, and we weren't getting back together. Doesn't that mean I could like other girls? I shook my head, I had bigger things to worry about. But a pang of sorrow went through my heart as I urged the horse to go faster.

It was getting dark, and monsters were starting to spawn. I needed somewhere to stay the night, but I couldn't face going back to the village, not yet. I galloped through the jungle, and soon found myself back in the woods. Lopping off a few zombies' heads, I trotted through the forest, looking for the first house I had ever built. I got off the horse, and led it inside, I didn't want it to be dead when I needed it again in the morning. As I was pulling it in, I tripped over something. Cursing, I got up and looked to see what it was. My eyes grew wide as they landed on the brown shape huddled on the floor. It suddenly hit me. Last night was the full moon...

"Oh my god," I said under my breath.

Kneeling down I slowly turned it over, revealing a face I knew very well, the only different thing was a deep gash running right through his abdomen, the suit was torn open to reveal it. The brown fur around the wound was stained with blood that came off on my hands when I touched it. No monster could of inflicted this, it was the work of a sword.

"Oh god no, Jerome. Wake up buddy, wake up." I could feel tears coming to my eyes as I shook him gently, but he wouldn't wake. There was blood pooled around him, and it already covered my hands. I could hear the horse whinnying softly in the background, but my attention stayed focused on the injured bacca.

"Jerome!" I started sobbing madly, I couldn't lose him, not him. Tears were clouding my vision as I shakily put my hand on his chest and felt for something, just anything.

There was nothing.

* * *

**(A/N) Awww, poor Jerome. Sorry for such a short chapter, I don't know why I made it so short. Oh well. Holy crap there are so many reviews to answer.**

* * *

**Snugglesthefluffykitten: Gosh, that must of been horrible, I couldn't cope with that xD. Thanks for looking at it!**

**iluvpb22: That makes me happy, I like replying to them. Mitch says your welcome, he's a bit busy at the moment. Yes, he does have powers, but don't tell him that. Buying a Kit Kat might be one of them ;)**

**penguinsmaster: Yes, yes it is.**

**Kittensmeow10: I think this chapter answers your question ^_^ His possibly short life? Hmmm...**

**MrAvernsu57: Yay for drama!**

**Guest: Please don't freak out! *hands tissue***

**iluvpb22: That's pretty awesome. But that is no coincidence. THAT IS THE POWER OF MITCH. Enjoy your Kit Kat :)**

**ExplodingKreeper: HOW DARE YOU- Nah, just kidding :D It's cool. I am most definitely a girl :)**

* * *

**Keep Calm and Taste The Rainbow!**

**_~ZZefyre_**


	19. Magic

I almost pulled my hand away when I felt it. A tiny movement. Not much, but something at least. I wasn't going to give up hope yet. Hauling the bacca onto the horse, I raced back to the village, dodging monsters along the way. I went through the back entrance, not wanting to draw attention to myself, and left the horse and Jerome by the door. I would be back soon for him.

It was the middle of the night, but luckily some people were still around. Spotting an old lady on the streets, I asked if she knew where Damien was. She nodded, directing me to the hall. I ran off quickly, and entered to find Damien sitting on one of the seats, completely alone.

"I need help!" He didn't seem that surprised when I came up from behind him. "My friend's dying." Frowning, he pulled out a map and gave it to me.

"See that black dot? Go to it. You will find help there. Take Socks, she's the fastest horse." He turned back around, leaving me to stare at the back of his head. That was it? This help better be good.

I went back to Jerome, then I lead the horse back into the stables. I saddled up Socks and gently lifted the bacca on. He was still losing blood, I knew he didn't have long. I got on behind him, and urged Socks forward, we were soon racing beneath the stars again.

"Come on, it's not that far." I tried to comfort the horse as we trekked through the knee high mud. Wherever Damien had sent us, it was in the middle of a swamp biome, and it wasn't fun. Socks kept getting spooked as bats flew around us, and the muddy water reflected the greenish colour of the sky. I kept a tight hold on the lead and glanced down at the map again, it said we were getting closer. I heard Socks whinny and my gaze lifted up, directly ahead was a small cottage.

Shrouded in green tinged mist, it stood half on land, half on water, supported by wooden stilts. It was surrounded by a ring of mushrooms of various colours, some I had never seen before. Hesitantly, I walked up the narrow steps and knocked on the door. It opened instantly, but there was no one behind it.

There was an odd sort of feeling to the place, something I hadn't experienced before. It made me tingle from head to foot. I stepped into the cottage, carefully avoiding several glass bottles on the floor.

The walls were lined with cauldrons, furnaces and crafting benches, but more abundant than anything were the potions. There were brewing stands in every nook and cranny and potions of all different colours sitting on every single surface. I even saw one that changed colour to all different hues of the rainbow. I didn't dare touch any of them, who knew what they would do? Besides, they weren't mine.

Walking through to the next room, I opened the door. This room was completely empty except for a cauldron right in the dead centre. I jumped out if my skin as something tapped my shoulder from behind.

"Didn't anyone ever teach you to knock?" I turned around to face a woman standing in the doorway. A powerful aura seemed to radiate from her very being, it was the same tingling feeling I had experienced before, only intensified. Dressed in a deep purple dress that touched the floor, her hair surrounded her face in a black wave. She was beautiful, but there was something strange about her, something I couldn't quite put my finger on.

"I did knock, the door opened." I said warily, not quite knowing what to expect.

"Ah yes, it does that sometimes." She shook her head slightly, causing her hair to ripple. "So, what may I help you with?"

My thoughts darted back to Jerome, I had completely forgotten about him. "My friend's hurt, he's dying."

She must of seen the desperation in my eyes because she started gathering various objects which I couldn't name. "Bring him in, quick."

I went back out to Socks who was hanging back from the cottage and lifted Jerome off him. I could see where the blood had seeped into the horse's coat. Giving her a reassuring pat, I carried Jerome inside. Soon he was lying on a bed that seemed to appear out of nowhere in the cauldron room. I watched the woman as she set to work inspecting Jerome, I felt utterly powerless.

"What is he?" She asked in confusion.

"He's a bacca. They behave like us they're just... Well, a little hairier."

This seemed to satisfy her because she kept looking at the wound. I just sat there, on my chair that I swore wasn't there before. I wonder if I was starting to go crazy. It wouldn't be unlikely given my state at the moment.

After what seemed like years, she looked up to meet my gaze. Her eyes were an odd colour, black with green and purple flecks.

"How is he? Can you fix him?" The questions poured out of my mouth in a rush.

She grimaced, breaking the gaze. "This wound, I've never seen anything like it before. Do you know who or what inflicted it?" When I shook my head, she continued. "I'm afraid that the sword used on him wasn't an ordinary sword. It was enchanted with something. I'm not sure what exactly, but I'm not sure if I will be able to cure it. I'm not sure if it is curable. He's on the brink of death, luckily you got him here in time so I could at least stop the blood flow. Whatever made this was had something to do with magic, and in almost certain that you are going to need magic to cure it, something I do not have. I'm sorry. The best I can do for you is keep him alive in this state until a cure is found."

"Magic? Magic exists?" Here Jerome was half dead and I was blabbering on about magic. Dear lord.

"Yes. I have known it exists for quite some time now, but I have never seen or felt it before."

My thoughts drifted back to the chair I was sitting on, the one I was certain had come out of nowhere. "What about this chair then? And the door?"

She chuckled at this. "Oh that wasn't magic, that was just a connection I have. I can move things without touching them and talk to animals, simple stuff like that. Not magic."

I stared at her, not quite grasping the concept. "Isn't it the same thing?"

This caused her to laugh more. "I assumed you knew who I was when you came busting through my door, obviously I was wrong. I was born with these powers, because I'm a witch." She smiled at my expression, I could only imagine what I looked like, but it all made sense, the door, the potions and cauldrons...

"Oh. I didn't know witches existed here." I said simply.

She narrowed her eyes. "You're not from around here?" When I shook my head her eyes widened in realisation. "You're one of the strangers!"

"You could say that." I watched her as she hurried out of the room, only to return with a small slip of paper. She pressed it into my hand, her's were ice cold.

"Do not look at this until it is the end. Once it is the right time you will know when it is. Promise me you won't look at it before then."

I nodded slowly, carefully pocketing the slip of paper. I had no idea what that was all about, but I guess I would have to wait to find out.

I watched as she glanced out the window. "It's getting dark outside, come, I'll show you to your room."

How could it be dark already? When we got here it was morning. I went to the window and looked out, it was getting dark.

The witch saw this and smiled. "Time is a bit different here than what you're used to."

I nodded suddenly realising something. "Hey, I don't know your name."

"I never told you." She hesitated, "No one's asked that in years. Just call me Elsa. What's yours?"

"Adam," I replied.

I followed her through the house and eventually we got to a small room. This was to be my room, so I went to get on the bed, but then I realised how muddy I still was. She must of noticed too, because she gestured for me to come. She lead me into the bathroom, where she said I could have a bath. I smiled gratefully and said thanks before she left the room. Taking off my clothes, I slipped into the hot water, washing away all the mud and dirt. When I was out and dry, I pulled on my clothes, smiling to see them absolutely clean.

I went back to my and found a bowl of mushroom soup sitting on the chest. I gobbled it up quickly, I hadn't realised how hungry I had been. I got under the covers of the bed, and for a long time I couldn't fall asleep. Maybe it was the fact that all I could think about was a dying bacca who I had no clue how to save.

* * *

**(A/N) Sorry guys for not updating, I was going to post this last night but fell asleep half way through writing it xD oh well, it's up now which is all that matters, right? :) I love how in the comments everyone was like, Nooo, Fluffy!**

**Kittensmeow10: You don't think so? Am I? The powers of Mitch were effective on you, that's a good sign. Also, awesome name :D**

**penguinsmaster: Fluffy isn't ****_quite _****dead yet and Dawn did everything.**

**MrAvernus57: Soon he'll have more than 2 problems, trust me.**

**iluvpb22: Yes, Mitch's powers are awesome. How can Herobrine hurt him? Very easily... Yes, at least Adam made it through. Haha yes, totally have to do that :D**

**Guest: I'm sorry to say, your puppy dog eyes worked. He's not dead... Yet.**

**DrWhovianist: Noooo! *fan girl squeals/cries with you***

**IDreamInDubstep: Lol, I've done that before. He may or may not be okay somehow.**

* * *

**Keep Calm and Taste the Rainbow!**

**_~ZZefyre_**


	20. Dark Matters

(Mitch's POV)

"What the hell Mitch! What are you doing here?"

I just grabbed his arm and yanked him towards the bathroom, not bothering to reply. Shoving him into the portal, I followed closely. I materialised back in Jerome's bathroom to face Ty, a shocked expression on his face. He looked around properly, and he went pale.

"Mitch, why are we in Jerome's bathroom?"

"Long story." I head back out to the kitchen, motioning for him to follow and toss a snickers at him. He only just catches it, still looking horrified. I didn't blame him, I would freak if I was him.

"Sit," I tell him, and he obeys without question.

I begin explaining what I know, starting from Adam's disappearance. He nods, saying that he hadn't had any warning either. I move onto the Skype call with Jerome, then me narrowly escaping and so on. He doesn't say anything, just stares at me, even when I'm finished. I guess it must be a lot to take in all at once. After what seems like forever, I grab another snickers and start munching on it, which seems to snap him back to reality.

"Have you checked on anyone else yet?" He asks, the shock replaced by a look of concern.

I shake my head in response. "I went to you first."

"What are we waiting for? We have to get to the others before he reaches them."

"Ty..." I sigh, realising for the first time how tired I am. I look up, my exhausted gaze meeting his defiant glare, daring me to say it. "Just don't get your hopes up." Breaking my gaze away, I head back to the bathroom, aware of him following me. Carefully crouching down, I reprogram the portal and we jump in.

"Don't blame yourself dude." I was avidly trying to cheer Ty up, but it was to no avail. After finding the other houses empty, we had returned back to Jerome's house, Ty seemed to have taken a turn for the worse. He had refused to talk to me since we had been back, the silence only broken occasionally by rustling chocolate bar wrappers and me trying to talk. In the end I just gave up completely, leaving him at the table while I went to take a shower, avoiding the portal sitting on the floor. I wasn't in any hurry, I just enjoyed the feeling of the water running over my skin. Towelling myself off, I put my shorts back on, not bothering about my shirt. I headed back out to the kitchen, Ty turning to face me, looking worried.

"Mitch, go sleep, you look exhausted." I start to protest, but he cuts me off. "You're not going to be any use to anyone half asleep. I'll wake you up if anything exciting happens."

I realise he's right, I can barely stand up straight without leaning on something. "Make sure you do." He nods, and I go to the spare bedroom, leaving the younger guy to resume staring into space. The minute my head touches the pillow, I'm out, dead to the world.

I wake up in the morning dripping with sweat. It had been freakily real, like I was actually living it. All that I had seen all night was blood red, with shadows dancing at the edge of my vision. Whenever I turned to look at them, they would disappear, only to reappear again just out of my line of sight. Then the pain came. Ripping through my stomach, I felt like I was being torn in two. I had looked down only to see a massive gash running right through my body, and I couldn't do a single thing about it. It bled, and kept bleeding, until I was drowning in a river of blood. It pulled me down, down through the murky red depths, and then I woke up. Panting heavily, I ran my hands down my chest, I was relieved to find I hadn't been cut in half, but I could still feel it. The pain had dulled to what seemed to be a throbbing ache, which was almost unbearable, but if I didn't move, it wasn't as bad. I didn't do anything except lie there, I don't know how long. There wasn't a clock in the room, but I could see through a crack in the curtain that it was dark outside. Hefting myself up, I shakily stood, the pain was just a dull ache now, but still a reminder of the dream. No, nightmare. I managed to take one small step before it returns, and I collapsed back onto the floor.

"Mitch? Mitch!" I was being shaken, and it hurt. I let out a groan, and the movement abruptly stopped, but the voice didn't. "Mitch!"

I opened my eye a crack, to find Ty kneeling in front of me. I opened them completely to see that his face was tear-streaked but his eyes were lit up in relief.

"Thank god you're ok," he said, tears still running down his cheeks. He looked genuinely distressed, I had never seen him this close to breaking down before.

"What's the problem?" I ask, gasping as the pain returns, forcing me to squeeze my eyes shut and clutch my side.

He looks at me, pupils huge in his brown eyes. "You were screaming in your sleep. You've been out for two days, I couldn't wake you up. Nothing worked."

I shifted my eyes, unable to handle the sudden intensity of his gaze. "I had a nightmare, that's all."

"That wasn't just a nightmare. You were in pain."

I knew he knew that was true, and there was no denying it. "But I'm not hurt." His eyes flicker to my bare torso and back up. "See, I'm fine now." I made an attempt to get up, but I was stopped both by the twisting pains in my abdomen and Ty's hands on my shoulders, forcing me down.

"You're not going anywhere."

I gave up and leant back against the bed, my hands still at where the wound should have been, except it wasn't. I felt a glass being pushed towards me so I took it, downing the cold water in a couple of gulps.

"That wasn't all."

I turned my head to look at him again, his expression darkening.

"You kept saying someone's name."

I closed my eyes, wishing for it to go away, for none of this to have happened. I wished that I was back in my own house, safe and sound. But of course, when I opened my eyes, I'm still in Jerome's spare bedroom, and of course, I knew exactly who he was going to say, because I saw him in my dream. In my nightmare.

"Jerome."

* * *

**(A/N) So sorry for not updating guys! I know it's been a while, but I do have my reasons. I went away on holiday, and I didn't get a chance to post anything about it on here before I left, it was kinda spontaneous. I promise I'll keep uploading as much as I can over the next few days, I hope that makes up for it!**

**iluvpb22: Lol, yes, Herobrine is a jerk. But he does have his reasons... I do know the pains of keeping tabs open, it sucks majorly.**

**resressrs: Thanks you! I'll as what I can do about the bacca :3**

**MrAvernus57: Nuuuu, not in that way xD Not Elsa**

**penguinsmaster: LOL. I wasn't planning to have Seto in this story, I was gonna save him for the future :)**

**Kittensmeow10: Yes, poor Jerome :( TC fanfic? I might have to go and check that out. You can smell them? Hmm, interesting. Yes, find every social media site in the world and post it xD**

**Guest: Haha, yes, they always work (most of the time)**

**Xover: I did :D**

* * *

**Keep Calm and Taste the Rainbow!**

**_~ZZefyre_**


	21. Creatures of the Night

(Mitch's POV)

"Ty, it was so real. Like it was actually happening."

"I could tell. You aren't the only one who didn't sleep well." Dark brown hair everywhere, bags under his eyes, he looked like a wreck.

"I would rather be awake than go through that again."

He didn't reply, instead looking at the floor. "So what are we going to do?" He looked at me as if I held all of the answers to the universe.

"I don't know."

"What a great start."

I sighed. "We have to do something."

"Can you move?"

I shifted off the bed, wincing at the slight pain. It had dulled down a lot since I had been awake. I would have to deal with it though, there were bigger things happening. "Yeah."

He left the room with me following closely behind. He motioned for me to sit down at the table as he grabbed a box out of the cupboard. Soon enough, there was a bowl of cereal sitting in front of me.

"Eat."

"I'm not hungry."

"Mitch, you can't just live off snickers."

"Why not?" A slight grin spread onto my face and I saw amusement in his gaze.

"I'll give you one later if you're lucky. Now eat up."

(Adam's POV)

The last days had been uneventful, Jerome was still in his state, and so that left my days to be filled by chatting with Elsa. She was nice, and probably one of the most interesting people I had met, but I was getting bored, I needed to escape. I looked at the clock on the wall, if I wasn't too long, I could be back before night.

Leaving a note on the table, I went to find Socks. Jerome would be fine for a while, he was in good hands. The horse was grazing on the grass just outside the hut, luckily she hadn't gone far. I saddled her up, and went riding past the hut, in the opposite direction of the village. The swamp didn't last for long, and soon we were out on open plains, but none like I had seen before.

Dotted with purple and silver flowers that grew underneath what looked like willow trees, the grass was dark which made the colours stand out even more. I remembered seeing the flowers back on a shelf in Elsa's hut, she must of used them to make potions. I slowed Socks down to a trot and continued forward slowly, not noticing that it was fading into twilight. As it got darker, the flowers started to glow, casting shadows in the half light. I was so entranced, I didn't notice the shape in front of me until Socks stopped abruptly.

_We meet again._

I looked into the eyes, glowing purple in the dim light. I could see amusement flicker in her gaze as I realised what I was seeing. Surprisingly, Socks didn't panic underneath me, instead she relaxed in the presence of the dragon.

_Hi._

_So you've found this place. It is very special to our kind. Once many of us used to live here, now it is only me._

_You live here?_

She made a deep sound that I interpreted to be a chuckle. _Yes, did you really think I lived in a cramped cave my whole life._ That was exactly what I thought, but I wasn't going to admit it. _So what brings you here little one?_

_I'm just going for a walk._

_It's a long way from the village to here._

_I'm not staying at the village anymore._

Concern flickered in her eyes. _What happened?_

So I told her what had happened that night, about Jerome, about Elsa, about the unhealable wound.

_Ah, Elsa. I'm glad you found her, she will help you. I haven't seen her for such a long time, I must go and visit her soon._

_You know her?_ That didn't actually surprise me much.

_Yes, we've been friends for a very long time._

_How long?_

She laughed. _You don't need to know the exact details_. Her expression darkened and her voice took on a more serious tone. _So your friend has been struck by an enchanted blade?_

I nodded.

_That's a shame. If it was anything lesser, I would have been able to heal it for you if Elsa hadn't already done so. But unfortunately, even our powers have their limits. I hope you find the cure soon, from what I know, it sounds like you have quite a bit of time before it takes him._

My vision was starting to get cloudy, and I realised I was tearing up. Forcing them back, I nodded slowly in agreement.

She must of sensed my state because she simply said, _Go back to Elsa dear, you don't have to do anything right at the moment._

Pulling Socks up from the grass she was grazing on, I thanked Ebony, her eyes reflecting the glow of the flowers, making them glint with gold.

_Remember, if you need to talk, I will always be here._

I turned Socks around, coming face to face with an Enderman. Looking around, I could see many more dotting the plains, eyes glowing fiercely in the darkness.

_They won't hurt you, they're under my command._

I started to head away, but not before I was interrupted.

_Adam_.

I turned back to face the dragon.

_There are two sides to every story._

With that she flapped her wings and rose into the sky, blending into the night.

I urged Socks forward, passing hordes of Enderman, completely aware of the hundreds of eyes boring into my back. They didn't hurt me, just like Ebony had said. I was confused about her last sentence though, what could it mean?

* * *

**(A/N) Yay, more story! Thanks dudes for all the support, it means a lot to me, I'm glad you guys enjoy this so much! It makes me all warm and fuzzy on the inside :3 Heh, it's 2 in the morning, I should probably go sleep, but I really wanted to get this up. Appreciate it peeps :D**

**penguinsmaster: I know, Mitch was being lazy xD, nah, Mitch had his reasons.**

**MrAvernus57: Lol, I know right.**

**Kittensmeow0914: I know, I feel bad for him too. Whaday mean jk! He is, not gonna lie xD. He is pretty cute too :3**

**Guest: Is it?**

**Guest2: I haven't killed him off yet, don't worry. Lol, TrueMu quotes FTW!**

**Guest3: Haha, yeah, I like it too. Though I do feel a bit bad for writing it sometimes.**

**Guest4: I fan too :3**

**Wow, so many guest reviews.**

* * *

**Keep Calm and Taste The Rainbow!**

**_~ZZefyre_**


	22. Droplets

(Jerome's POV)

As my eyes opened, I felt a breeze ruffle my fur. I looked down at myself, but I couldn't see the gash that was there before, it had gone. I got up slowly off the soft grass that was below me, and I felt amazing. Like I could run on and on forever. I took a look at my surroundings, I was in a wood that I had never seen before, but it felt strangely peaceful. Sunlight filtered down through the leaves and cast light shadows on the ground. Am I dead? I thought. No, this couldn't be death. I started to walk forward through the trees, unsure exactly of where I was heading.

Soon enough, the wood started to clear out and the land became steeper. I headed up the hill, the grass was starting to thin out, revealing the earth as a rich reddish brown colour. It soon changed into rock, and I ended up standing on the edge of a massive cliff face, sparkling sea green water far below me. My mind was a haze, I didn't know why I was here or what I was supposed to be doing, but I felt a pull to that water, I really wanted to get down there.

So I jumped.

I knew I wouldn't get hurt, I wasn't sure if there was such a thing as hurt I this strange place. Sure enough, I landed gracefully in the water without a splash, and I opened my eyes, seeing perfectly through the crystal-clear liquid.

A few brightly coloured fish darted around me, weaving in between the rainbow corals that dotted the sea bed among the vivid green seaweed. I swam forward, going deeper underwater, knowing that I would never run out of air.

There was soon a massive rock wall in front of me, and I swam around it until I spotted and opening. Going through it, I found myself in a small cove with a beach decorated with gemstones and shells. I climbed out of the water, shaking myself dry, but I wasn't wet at all. I was admiring a palm tree that had happened to grow here without any grass or sunlight when I heard a disturbance in the water behind me.

I whipped around, not prepared for what I saw. It was a beautiful girl resting in the shallows, long blonde hair decorated with shells and a bright orange coral crown, but it wasn't her top half that fascinated me. From the waist down, she had bright blue and green scales that rippled and shimmered, reflecting the light with every movement. The scales ended in a semi-transparent fish fin where her feet should have been. There was no doubt about it, I was facing a mermaid, and I couldn't tear my eyes away.

"Jerome, you are not in the real world. One might say you are dreaming, another might say you are merely visiting another world in your sleep. Either way, what I have to say is important, and you must listen to me."

I nodded, transfixed at the way her hair spread out around her body in the water, floating as if it weighed nothing at all. She motioned for me to come forward, so I lay down at the water's edge, still staring into her eyes which were exactly the colour of the sea.

"There will be a great battle, and you will play a vital part in it Jerome. You must follow your heart whatever the consequences, lives will depend on it. Don't let others force you to do things against your will, always stay true to yourself. You have a different destiny Jerome, and if you choose to embrace it, great things will lie ahead for you, but be prepared. People will betray you, you will lose them in many more ways than one. Stay focused on the light, never be dragged down. Only then will you find true happiness."

She slowly lifted her hand out of the water and my eyes followed it as it came to rest on my cheek. My vision instantly plummeted into a haze of red, through the colour I could see people fighting, people dying, it was a full on battle. I couldn't see any faces I recognised, but I knew they would be there somewhere, fighting, injured maybe even dying. Slowly, most of the bodies fell to the ground, leaving a plain stained with blood and fallen bodies. It slowly got more and more red, liquid starting to seep out from the ground. It got higher and higher until the last remaining survivors were drowning in it. As the last head disappeared under the surface, the liquid stopped rising, making a sea. I wanted to look away but I couldn't, I couldn't do anything.

"If all does not succeed, this is what will become of the world."

My vision returned to normal, I was back staring at the mermaid's face, but she had taken her hand away. Her gaze was glittered with worry and sadness.

"You mustn't let this happen Jerome. It will be the end of all of you. No one will survive. You can do this, I know you can."

She started to turn around, but I interrupted her.

"Wait! Will I see you again?"

A smile played on her lips. "You might, it all depends."

With that she turned around and dove back into the water, tail flicking sparkling water droplets onto me, and I was left sitting alone on the sand, until I lay back and I drifted out of consciousness.

* * *

**(A/N) Update! Yay! I know it's been a while guys, but I haven't actually completely ditched this story, contrary to what some of you guys might think. For greater detail, go and read my profile, but in summary, firstly, I've had a horrid case of writer's block, secondly, I've just gone back to school, which makes me kinda busy. Thirdly, I've been using most of my spare time to go swimming training cause I just had a carnival. So yeah, also, I didn't really plan this story, so I'm not really sure where I want to take it, I have some idea, but I'm not exactly sure how to get there from where I am now. But I will keep updating, don't get worried if they don't come out for a week or two, but generally it should be more frequent than that.**

**Enough of that, I swear, sometimes my A/N's are as long as my chapters. **

**About reviews, don't bother posting 'PLZ UPDATE' cause it will most likely make absolutely no difference. I'll update when I need/want to, and sometimes I'm just not in the mood for writing. Now, we move onto flames. Please don't bother posting these, they are just a massive waste of time for both you and me, and really, nobody wants to deal with it. As they say 'AIN'T NOBODY GOT TIME FOR THAT!'.**

**Finally, moving onto review responses. Finally, had a lot to get out there.**

* * *

**Agent Jackson: I see you changed your username, nice. What are you confused about? I will try to help you as best as I can. Which may end up being not that well xD**

**MrAvernus57: Me too, it would be awesome :D**

**SilverWolf01: Thanks! I'm glad you like it :)**

**Kittensmeow0914: Yeah, I was like, I swear that was 10 before... Haha, I understand you there. Next person? Hmm... I don't know yet actually, just have to wait and see :) No, I can't say anything, but Mudkipz and SSundee are definitely not dead, I can tell you that. Dont worry :D**

**ThatOneGirl: Really? Lol, I didn't know that... :)**

**Jadozz: Aww, sadly, no. But it would be quithe funny to see a possessed Deadlox, lol.**

**NickPlaysMC: I'm glad I got your approval :)**

**Guest: Lol, sorry. I have my reasons. ^^**


End file.
